character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Unbacked0/Nippon Ichi Cosmology and Terminology
Cosmology The Cosmos The Cosmos is the collective term used for the Multiverse which the Nippon Ichi Verse is set in. There is an infinite amount of sets of Macroscoms which makes up the Cosmos. Macrocosm ThreeSeperateUniverses.jpg Each Macroscosm contains three separate planes of existence, one human world, one Netherworld and one Celestia, all of which are their own contained area of Space and Time. Each one of these universes are able to hold fifth-dimensional beings, such as Baal who has been canonically stated that "The fourth dimension is nothing to a Super Overlord". The Netherworld Netherworld.jpg The Netherworld is the realm where demons live. Most Netherworlds are chaotic places due to the natural nature of demons, there is a constant battle to determine who is in charge since whoever defeats that Netherworld's Overlord becomes the Overlord themselves. Netherworlds are less advanced with most of them having very limited technology aside from specific Netherworlds. Demons gain power from the energy that is created when a human is afraid of a demon, this energy is called Fear Energy. There are more different types of demons, ones the look like humans, dragons, slimes, wolves, cat-girls who know the Hokuto Shinken, succubuses, imps and zombies. Aside from demons, there are also a few angels the go to the Netherworld, mostly for monetary gain and Prinnys which work in the Netherworld to pay off their sins Notable demons include: Laharl, Zetta, Adell, Mao, Valvatorez and Killia. Notable Netherworlds Laharl's Netherworld Vyers_Castle.jpg Laharl's Netherworld is the main setting of the first Disgaea game. It was ruled by King Krichevskoy before his death and was later ruled by his son Laharl. Veldime Nether Institute Evil Academy Evil Academy.jpg|Nether Institute Evil Academy Freshmenbuilding_d3.jpg|Freshmen Building Sophomorebuilding_d3.jpg|Sophomore Building Seniorbuilding_d3.jpg|Senior Building Nether Institute Evil Academy is the main setting in Disgaea 3. It was ruled by Mao's Father before his death and it was left to run on its own before Mao took over. This Netherworld is unique since the entire Netherworld is a school which consists of the Freshmen Building, the Sophmore Building and the Senior Building. Despite being a school, nobody really attends since you become a delinquent when you do good and become an honour student by doing bad. Celestia Celestia.jpg Celestia is the realm where angels live. Unlike the Human Worlds or the Netherworlds, each Celestia is very similar to one another due to the fact that most inhabitants are angels which are always the same which is different from the Netherworld which has a large variety of demons and the Human World which has other types of humans as well as talking animals and witches. Angels gain power from the energy that is created from the faith that humans give off whenever they pray to God or angels, this energy is called Awe Energy. Angels have unique physiology which makes the invisible and intangible to anyone who doesn't know or believe that angels exist. Celestia is always shown to be the most technologically advanced with the ability to develop a Bomb capable of destroying several universes, Giant Robots capable of lifting the Moon, Multiversal Travel and a Digital Multiverse. Aside from angels, there are also Prinnys which work in Celestia just like they do in the Netherworld and there are also demon monsters which are kept and guard dogs and pets by angels to protect Celestia in case something goes wrong. Our knowledge on Celestia is limited since we have only seen two different versions of Celestia when compared to the hundreds of Human Worlds and Netherworlds that have been seen throughout multiple series. Notable angels include: Flonne, Artina, Archangel Vulcanus and Seraph Lamington. Notable Celestias The Human World Human World.png The Human World is the realm where humans live (obviously). Despite the name being the Human World, the Human World refers to any universe where humans are the primary inhabitants. Most Human Worlds are depicted in one of two ways, either as a having a setting which resembles our own past but most magic exists for people to use or as a futuristic setting where people have a large amount of technology to aid them if they are physically weaker than angels or demons. Despite what you may think, Humans are really powerful with highly trained humans being able to fight as well as any powerful angel or demon can. However, despite this most humans wear a suit which amplifies there power so that they can fight on par with demons. Notable humans include: Marona, Almaz, Pirohiko, Fuka and Judge Nemo. Notable Human Worlds Carnage Dimension CarnageDemonIsAParallelUniverse.png CarnageDemonHigherDimensional.png The Carnage Dimension is another infinite set of Macrocosms which run parallel to the infinite set of Macrocosms where most of the series takes place and make up the other half of the Cosmos. The structure of the Space within the half of the Cosmos that the Carnage Dimension is in is identical to the other half of the Cosmos with Netherworlds and Human Worlds being the same between the two halves. The Carnage Dimension is notable for having the strongest demons as its residence with even the weakest demons having higher-dimensional power when compared to Killia and Group who at this point beat the Fifth-Dimensional Baal and have the power to destroy that half of the Cosmos. Overlord's Room EntryRequirements.png likely_looking_at_the_cosmos_from_outside_it.png An Overlord's Room is a dimensional space which Overlords can create and only beings as powerful as an Overlord are able to enter this dimensional space and weaker beings wouldn't even be able to exist. From this dimensional space, everyone is able to watch the Cosmos from a TV which suggests that it exist on a higher plane of existence from everything else in the Cosmos which is why only people of Overlord Level strength can even exist in it. Notable Entities Baal 632901455 preview Tyrant Overlord.png Baal is the Super Boss of the Disgaea series and some other games. Baal is a demon Overlord who is consistently stated to be one of the strongest Overlords. He is mere existence has been stated to be Fifth-Dimensional: "The fourth dimension is nothing to a Super Overlord". He is able to survive all of his encounters after his death by placing his soul into other bodies or multiple bodies at the same time, his soul is special because it is actually made up of lots of evil souls and his soul is omnipresent so it can get into another body upon his defeat. Baal is also followed by machine-like crystals which fight alongside him as well as powerful demons. Terminology Overlords: An Overlord is the ruler of their Netherworld, this is typically determined by who is the strongest. Overlords are typically depicted as being stronger than all over demons. Overload: An Overload is a special skill which is unique to them and them alone. It can have various abilities such as time manipulation and power theft, however, one doesn't need to be an Overlord or even a demon to gain an Overload Skill they just need to be as strong as an Overlord which has been shown by characters like Zeroken, Goldion, Desco, Flonne and Etna. Prinny: The Prinnies are a race that are found across the Cosmos, they are sinful humans that have their souls placed into a Prinny's body and are forced into gruelling labour to pay off their sins. Once their sins are paid off they can be reincarnated into another body. Although rare, if there are no spare Prinny bodies then the Prinny will wear a Prinny themed hat and jacket, this type of Prinny is called an Unprinny. Evilities: Evilities are like abilities in Pokemon, they give a passive bonus or resistance to the person who has it. The main difference is that there are two types of Evilities, Unique Evilities which are unique to that person (Unless certain requirements are met) and Common Evilities that any can have. Most Evilities will give a boost to someone's stats or give them resistance to any number of things. Innocents: Innocents are living beings that exist within a world known as the Item World. They can only exist within items where they offer the item boosts in stats, passive abilities and resistances. Innocents will take the form of Demons, Angels and Prinnies. Mana: Mana is a natural life force which is used to measure the strength of a person, Mana can be gained like EXP by fighting although some people will naturally have more mana than others. Skills: Skills are special moves that people can use. There are four types of moves, Unique Skills which are unique to the person, Weapon Skill which can only be used when the person is wielding that type of weapon, Job Skills which can only be used by demons of a certain class and Monster Skills which can only be used by certain types of monsters. Witch: Category:Blog posts Category:Unbacked0